The present invention relates to apparel including shoulder straps or shoulder supports. In particular, the present invention relates to such apparel wherein the shoulder supports are adjustable at locations proximate the sides of a person wearing the apparel.
Various apparel such as backpacks, buoyancy compensators and life jackets or personal flotation devices (PFD""s) include vest-like configured bodies having shoulder supports. Such shoulder supports are formed as straps or webbing and extend from the wearer""s chest, across the wearer""s shoulders, and to the wearer""s back. Due to different anatomies of different wearers, it is frequently desirable to adjust the length of the shoulder supports extending across the wearer""s shoulders to thereby adjust the relative positioning of front or rear portions of the apparel on the wearer.
Such shoulder supports typically have a first end affixed to a rear portion of the apparel and a second end adjustably affixed to the front portion of the apparel. Adjustment is typically achieved by pulling the shoulder strap through a buckle or ladder lock. The buckle or ladder lock is typically located proximate the wearer""s shoulders and at or above the chest of the person wearing the piece of apparel.
Although the buckles allow the person wearing the apparel to adjust the length of the shoulder supports, the buckles are frequently difficult to access and adjust. In particular, because the buckles are located at or above the individual""s chest, accessing and grasping the buckle is difficult and tedious, making adjustment difficult. Adjustment of the shoulder supports is even more difficult in those pieces of apparel, such as personal flotation devices, that inherently restrict complete freedom of movement due to one or more layers of relatively thick flotation foam or material. At the same time, with personal flotation devices, appropriate adjustment of the personal flotation device is even more critical to ensure safety to the person wearing the personal flotation device.
Thus, there is a continuing need for a piece of apparel having easily adjustable shoulder supports. There is also a continuing need for easily adjustable shoulder supports in those pieces of apparel which inherently restrict complete freedom of movement. Furthermore, there is a continuing need for personal flotation devices having easily adjustable shoulder supports.
According to one exemplary embodiment, the present invention is an apparel including a front portion, a rear portion, a first continuous member and a second continuous member. The front portion is configured to extend along a wearer""s chest while the rear portion is configured to extend along the wearer""s back. The first continuous member and the second continuous member extend between the front portion and the rear portion across the wearer""s shoulders when the apparel is worn. The first continuous member and the second continuous member further slidably extend along one or both of the front portion and the rear portion. The first continuous member and the second continuous member each also extend between the front portion and the rear portion along the wearer""s side when the apparel is worn. The first continuous member and the second continuous member each have an adjustable length.
According to another exemplary embodiment, the present invention includes an apparel comprising a front portion, a rear portion, a first continuous member and a second continuous member. The front portion is configured to extend along a wearer""s chest while the rear portion is configured to extend to along the wearer""s back. The rear portion includes a plurality of layers. The first continuous member and the second continuous member are each configured to extend from the front portion to the rear portion such that the first and second continuous members are adapted to extend over the wearer""s shoulders when the apparel is worn. The first continuous member and the second continuous member each slidably extend along the rear portion between the plurality of layers. The first continuous and the second continuous member are each further configured to extend from the rear portion to the front portion along the wearer""s side. The first continuous member and the second continuous member each have an adjustable length.
According to yet another exemplary embodiment, the present invention comprises includes a personal flotation device comprising a front portion, a rear portion, a first continuous member, a second continuous member and at least one guide coupled to the rear portion. The front portion is configured to extend along the wearer""s chest while the rear portion is configured to extend along the wearer""s back. The rear portion includes a plurality of layers. At least one of the plurality of layers includes a flotation material. The first continuous member and the second continuous member each extend from the front portion to the rear portion, such that the first and second continuous members are adapted to extend over the wearer""s shoulders. The first continuous member and the second continuous member each include a cushioned portion adapted to contact the wearer""s shoulder. The first continuous member and the second continuous member each further slidably extend along the rear portion and extend from the rear portion to the front portion along the wearers side. The at least one guide is configured to direct at least one of the first continuous member and the second continuous member from a longitudinally extending orientation to a transversely extending orientation.